Dragons Echo: The Echo of a Demon
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Of all the Great Dragons, Megidramon was the only one feared and hated. Three Hundred years ago, he dissappeared. Now the echo of that great Demon exists within Guilmon... and he has become the most feared digimon in all the quadrants.


Dragon's Echo: The Echo of the Demon

Prologue

Stirring Memories

Three Hundred Digital Years ago

The Great Demon Dragon stirred from his sleep. "If your going to kill me, get it over with. I've got to go see Anubismon later today anyways." he hissed tiredly.

"Very funny, Megidramon." Magnadramon said as she hovered in the air, their other brother right beside her.

"So, what brings a couple of respected dragons like yourselves to a scum of the digital world like myself?" Megidramon asked, lifting his head from the rest position.

"Big brother, don't be like that." Magnadramon scolded.

Goldramon shook his head at there sisters innocence. He had other matters with their brother though. "She misses you." Goldramon told the eldest of the four Dragons, hoping that mentioning his mate would prevent the inevitable.

"And?" Megidramon asked flinging the statement of his back like it was nothing.

"Megidramon, we don't have time for this." Magnadramon told Megidramon. He was the eldest of the four great dragons, and she had always looked up to him. There was a wisdom and a caution in him that she admired, and yet, he was still reckless as if he were a little kid, as if he needed to be told off occasionally.

"You're right we don't." Megidramon said, he eyes strafing the entrance to his layer, "So what's the news... I take it that Azulongmon has left us for the position of a great dragon to take up the role of the Sovereign?" he asked.

Goldramon eyed his older brother cautiously, he knew something that he wasn't telling them. Magnadramon spoke up, "Yeah, he had his inauguration three days ago. You were invited, but you didn't come."

"I figured I'd spend some time to myself before I had to go into hiding." Megidramon said relaxed.

"Then you know?" Goldramon asked.

"The fact that besides the order given by Omegamon to leave me alone, the Royal Knights would have tried to terminate earlier." Megidramon said, "Yes, I know brother and I have a request of you."

"This isn't good bye." Goldramon told his brother. Magnadramon was surprised at this conversation.

"Alright you two. What's going on that I don't know about."

"Some of the Royal Knights, not including Omegamon and myself, have decided that our brother here is to dangerous, and that it is time that Anubismon passed judgment on him." Goldramon said, looking at the demon dragon. Magnadramon's eyes widened.

"You mean were not here to get him to help with a massive cave in at the mine?" Magnadramon asked confused.

"No." Megidramon told his little sister, surprised that Goldramon would tell a lie like that. If Goldramon wanted to get her here that bad, then he knew that this would be the last time they'd see him. He turned to Goldramon, "Please brother... accept my last request from a selfish family member." he asked with as much humility as he could muster. Goldramon thought it was somewhat funny to hear Megidramon humble himself.

Goldramon knew what it was about even before his brother asked. She was one of the reasons he'd come. "I'll tell her." Goldramon said.

"Who's her?" Magnadramon asked, wondering if there was more that she was missing out on.

"My mate."

"Hmmm... if that's the case, we should kill her off as well." Duftmon said from the cave entrance, "Just to make sure your line doesn't continue."

The three great dragons looked at the entrance of the cave. "Your cocky." Megidramon told him, "I thought you would have at least made a surprise move by now." he told them.

Duftmon's eyes met Megidramon's, Duftmon's burning with hate, anger, righteous justice and revenge. Megidramon's, turned feral and demanded Duftmon to tell him why he was stupid enough to challenge him. "Don't you dare threaten my mate." The demon dragon scowled, acidic spit dripping from his jaws, the floor hissing as it started to corrode away.

Duftmon glared, and he motioned the others forward. Behind him stood, Magnamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Craniummon and Dukemon. "It has been decided by a majority of the Royal Knights, that your crimes against the citizens of the digital world have been disastrous enough that you shall be judged by Anubismon."

"Well well." Megidramon said, " do believe that majority would require seven knights to inflict this judgment upon me. I currently see five and a politician." The great demon dragon yawned, and finally got up on his tail. Duftmon was startled by this response, but wasn't going to be rattled by it. Especially after he called him a politician.

"What do you think your doing?" Goldramon demanded. "As a higher ranking knight, I order you to stop."

"Stuff it Alforce." Crusadermon snapped, "You have no right to talk. You've been in alliance with this beast since the beginning. Your lucky we don't demand you sentence as well."

Megidramon laughed, "You guysss are fairly entertaining." As he laughed, Magnamon shivered, the sound the laugh had. "You guysss fear the Hazzzard, and you go about all professsssional about it, to make it sssseem assss if you arn't ssscared." the great demon dragon hissed, the first sign of the activation of the Hazard present.

"We will bury you and the Hazard with you." Dynasmon cried, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Numemon offssspring." Megidramon taunted, "you have no idea what the Hazzzard isss?" He looked to his brother and sister, both ready to fight for his side in an instant. "The Hazzzard isss asss much an entity asss the Digital World itssself. It tried to work itssself through otherssss before me. If you bury me, it will sssimply continue to sssearch for another one who isss asss compatible with it asss I am." Megidramon explained. "It hasss tried to act through many other Digimon before... Lucemon... MirageGaogamon, and your own Dukemon."

Dukemon brought up his weapon and shield as Megidramon eyed him. "You are wrong." Craniummon told him, "Since the Hazard has found such favor with you, it will not leave you. It will destroy your data so that it can be fueled, and when your all dried up, it will vanish into nothing."

"It won't ever get to that stage." Magnadramon yelled at them as she pulled in front of her older brother.

Goldramon moved in front of Megidramon as well. "If you think I'll just stand aside and let you guys do this act, you've got another thing coming." he shouted.

All the Knights raised there weapons, "We do not wish to destroy you. The Royal Knights hold the Great Dragons in the highest regards." Magnamon said, "So get out of our way."

"You hold the great dragons in the highest respect, but you've come to destroy Megidramon?" Magnadramon scoffed, "Hypocrites, you don't deserve to be Royal Knights."

"They won't be after thisss." Megidramon's tongue slithered as he said that, he looked at the two dragons in front of him. " and I won't let you two die for my sssake."

"We won't... brother." Magnadramon, told him fiercely, indicating that she wasn't going to leave.

Goldramon had something else on his mind however. "But your going to make us go anyways." he said. His eyes studied the dark dragon. He, even him, Megidramon's own brother, was weary when he was like this. He could see the battle hardened stance, he could see the Dragon's Rage that ran through his blood, the ability to go berserk. He was a lethal weapon, one ready to decimate everything in it's way. He was not a mon to underestimate or trifle with... and yet, there was a very innocent and pure side to him, that few ever saw.

There was something else in Megidramon's eyes though, Pain, Sorrow, Regret... a feeling of everything is finally finished. Something told Goldramon that his brother was finally going to be at peace after this battle.

"Take my blessing with you." Megidramon told his siblings, "and do not think evil of me for what I have done."

Goldramon nodded his head, "I will tell the Kitsune." he said.

"I'm not leaving you." Magnadramon told them firmly.

Megidramon let out a sigh, and the black Hazard on his chest started glow. There was a flash as Magnadramon and Goldramon were emailed across the digital world.

Megidramon's eyes glanced up at his opponents, an anger and fury built with in them. "I sssshould have done thissss a long time ago..." he growled, and let the Hazard loose.

"I will not let you destroy us in your death!" Duftmon cried as he shot towards the dragon, Megidramon starting to form a large ball of red energy in front of him. Duftmon grabbed his blade and was headed straight for Megidramon's chest as he swung it in a fancy dance of weaves. The great dragons tail shot out, and Duftmon blocked the blow and flew backwards, away from the Dragon. Megidramon's tail waited in front of him, a Genocidic weapon ready to defend its master at all costs.

The rest of the knights charged.

"This place is not fit for your death." Megidramon roared, and slammed the huge ball of energy into the ground, the blast large enough, that it stopped the knights in there attack as the wave of energy passed over them. The blinding red light engulfed the entire mountain range in which Megidramon resided, a fifty mile radius.

When the attack stopped, it took the knights a second to reorient themselves, surprised to see themselves unharmed. "By Baihumon's name." Magnamon swore. Megidramon was in the air flying above the same spot as he was in the mountain range. The Knight looked around. The fifty mile radius which had been covered by the red sphere, was now all sand.

"How is this possible?" Crusadermon asked, her voice enthralled with fear. She knew it was possible to break down rock into sand, as the data just needed to be split at the right parts, but the energy required to do it was not a little bit. Even then, the sand would retain the color of the rock that it had been apart of. This sand was completely black.

Her question was never answered, as Megidramon started to speak, seemingly to himself, while flying in the air, "No more, Armageddonmon... I will not be your pawn!" the great dragon hissed at the sand. "You have no power over the Kitsssune anymore! You will never threaten my mate again!" he roared, grief at the edge of his voice.

_You would dare to defy me! _A voice pounded through the heads of all the digimon _there, That will be your greatest mistake, Megidramon! _Dukemon was surprised at the voice, and then he realized what was going on. This was the resting place of the Destroyer while he healed from his battle with Fanglongmon.

He leapt into the air as black missiles flailed out of the sand, slamming into all the Knights and digitamsizing them except for himself and Duftmon. Dynasmon was able to take flight before the third one hit him and he became a digiegg as well. The missiles focused there attack onto Megidramon, but the Great Dragon didn't notice them as they tore through his wings and the explosions racked his body. He started to hiss out some words that Dukemon recognized as a way of using the Hazard.

"Enter the Dark zone, you Devimon scum!" Megidramon roared as his body was surrounded by a red aura. "HAZARD'S SEAL!" he cried. The great dragon dove and slammed himself into the sand, straight through it and to the resting place of Armageddonmon.

-

-

-

Three hundred Digiyears later.

-

Guilmon woke up from his dream startled. Renamon looked over from the spot on the tree she was sitting on. _Guilmon woke up early, again? _She thought surprised. She looked back around, making sure there were no other digimon coming. "Your not hungry again?" Renamon asked. Between him and Terriermon, there was hardly ever any food for the rest of them. Not that they needed it in the digital world, but she had gotten used to eating it in the real world. Flavor was actually something that she had enjoyed. In the digital world, food was a luxury though, and she couldn't afford too many luxuries. They would make her to soft. Renamon had gotten past the trying to be better then everyone and destroying anyone in her way, but she still made sure she was strong enough for when Rika would need her again.

Renamon was startled as Guilmon clambered up the tree and sat on a branch next to her. "No... I'm not hungry... Renamon." he said quietly.

"You should get your sleep, Dinoboy." Renamon told him, "I don't want you falling asleep on your watch." Renamon had taken the midnight watch, Terriermon had taken the one before that and Guilmon was supposed to take the early morning watch.

Guilmon didn't seem to hear her, but was deep in thought. "I think I had another dream..." Guilmon said quietly and cautiously.

Renamon was startled at his comment, she sighed. "I told you Guilmon, digimon don't actually dream. We just pick up movies or whatever is being played on youtube when the data is near where were sleeping." The idea that Guilmon dreamed something disturbed Renamon. It had been a year since they were last in the real world, and had seen the tamers. This was the third "dream" he had this month. The other two times she had told him to go back to sleep and he did. To have him come up on the branch was odd.

Guilmon looked at her contemplating, "Hey Renamon... is it wrong if I dream about being Megidramon?" he asked worriedly.

"It's wrong that you dream at all." Renamon told _him. The fact that you dream about being a digimon that almost killed us all and ripped the world apart is even worse. _She thought for a second, "Do you even remember being Megidramon?" She asked.

Guilmon thought for a second, "Well... kind of, my memories all fuzzy and sorts."

Renamon raised her eyebrow and looked at Guilmon, "Go on." She said.

"Well, I remember Takato, and wanting to help him... and so I felt some strange thing fill me up, like peanut butter in my stomach. I was confused... and then I remembered Leomon's death. I don't remember anything after that until me and Takatomon became Gallentmon. " Guilmon told her. He cocked his head sideways at her as Renamon went silent. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Renamon shook her head, "no... I'm just thinking." _Ever since these dreams, Guilmon's had a extreme fascination towards Megidramon. I don't even like thinking about that creature. It's hardly a digimon, then again, it is something no one talks about, and if he doesn't remember it, he would be curious._

Guilmon sat down on the branch again, the branch started to sag even more under his weight. "Hey Renamon... do I have any brothers or sisters?" he asked curiously after another minute of silence.

Renamon was even more startled at this question then the one's before, "No Guilmon. You were the only digimon that Takato created that I know of." She answered.

Guilmon looked around contemplating on that thought. After another minute, he asked Renamon another question. "Hey Renamon... who's the Kitsune?" he asked. Renamon was startled at that question most of all. She reasserted herself after twenty seconds. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Guilmon asked worriedly.

Renamon shook her head, "No Guilmon...your question just surprised me, that all."

"Oh... ok." Guilmon said, some joy coming back into his body.

Renamon looked over at him, she did a quick look to make sure no one was coming, then preceded to talk to Guilmon. "A Kitsune is a special fox in Japanese lore. My species of digimon is based off of the Kitsune.

"Oh." Guilmon said, "Does that mean your my mate?" he asked.

"What!" Renamon said in surprise. "Guilmon... are you trying to hit on me?" she asked, not believing that he was capable of hitting on her.

"Why would I try to hit you?" Guilmon asked confused.

Renamon was startled, so Guilmon wasn't trying to be smooth. Then again, asking somebody if they were your mate would never be considered smooth... no matter what Terriermon said. Of course, Guilmon might actually listen to Terriermon. Renamon stood up on the branch, and placed a hand on the tree. Guilmon looked up to her. "Why would you think I would be your mate?" she asked.

"Well... in my dreams... the Kitsune was my mate, and if your the Kitsune, wouldn't that make you my mate?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon shook her head, "I'm not the only Renamon out there, and I sure don't go by Kitsune... Guilmon." she told him. _Mon, this is creepy. Talking to a digimon about something that doesn't exist. Guilmon is rather odd though, I wonder if it's how Takato created him that's causing his dreaming._

"Oh... Alright." Guilmon said disappointed. "Hey Renamon... is a mate really what Terriermon say it is. Because if it's just somebody you can boss around all the time, then I don't want one."

Renamon eyed the red dinosaur, then shook her head. "No Guilmon. A mate is not somebody you can boss around." she told him.

"oh... then what is a mate... is it something you can eat?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon let out a small laugh, "Is food all you ever think about."

"No... I think about Takatomon some times." Guilmon told her, "and sleeping too. I think about Terriermon and Calumon... and how Guardromon's always fighting for justice and how pretty you and Lopmon look. I also think about Peanut butter." Guilmon cocked his head sideways.

Renamon raised her eyebrows, she disappeared and made a quick check around the camp. She reappeared. The fact that Guilmon had checked her and Lopmon out and blatantly said it was rather disturbing, then again, he seemed to not notice it. "So what is a mate Renamon?" Guilmon asked.

"A mate is a digimon of the opposite gender that you enjoy just to be with." Renamon said settling down. She looked up into the sky.

"Like how I like being with you and Lopmon?" Guilmon asked.

Renamon shook her head, "No... it's deeper then just the friendship we share Guilmon." Renamon tried to think of the words to say without confusing him more, but couldn't come up with any. "I'm the wrong digimon to be asking about this stuff." she told him.

Guilmon cocked his head, "Then who should I ask, Terriermon?"

"No!" she said almost scared, "Definitely not Terriermon." she told him firmly.

-

-

Taichi Yagami looked at his computer, and yawned. His arms stretched out to reveal his bushy hair. He looked over at his sister, and smiled. It was good to see her sleep so peacefully next to Gatomon. The cat digimon had curled up next to the destined. He looked to the other side of him, to see Agumon playing a digimon game on Tai's laptop.

"Don't worry citizens of the digital World, Agumon is here." Agumon said as the game was loading. Tai sighed and shook his head at his digimon. He opened up MSN messenger again, waiting for the person to log on. He looked through the list of his contacts and grinned at all of the names they had chosen for there screen names. He was the Orange Dragon of Courage and Matt ending up sticking with the Lone Wolf. Sora had chosen the Flying Lover, (Tai had teased her more then occasionally about that one). Izzy didn't have an MSN account, never having the "time" for it. More likely he was just playing video games or studying the digital world. Mimi had ended with the Flowering Princess, and her friend Michael had his screen name as Loch Ness. Tai had guessed it was a pun off the fact that Betamon digivolved into Seadramon... then again, Gomamon's mega form fit that name better.

Jyou kept his as Old Reliable and Takeru had his as The Angel of Hope, while his sisters was The Angel of Light. Davis had his as The Courageous Hero, while Cody went with the Knowledge Digger. Yolei's had used OneHotMon. Why? He preferred not to ask. Ken was the only one of them who hadn't changed there screen name from what appeared, so his was just Ken.

A screen popped up down on the bottom and Tai grinned, _#1 Tamer of Digimon has logged on._ Tai shook his head as he clicked on the screen.

_Orange Dragon of Courage Says:_

Hey Guys, what's up?

_#1 Tamer of Digimon Says:_

Hey there Taichi. Been awhile, sorry we haven't had a chance to contact you lately. We've had to deal with a few problems.

_Orange Dragon of Courage Says:_

Deal with a few Problems? You mean there's something you couldn't wipe out in one blow?

Taichi noted that his friend changed his name after that comment.

_Arcadia Says: _

LoL. We had to deal with a few problems called the Demon Lords, a couple of them appeared up here. Belphemon and Leviamon._  
_

_Orange Dragon of Courage Says:_

I must say I'm impressed. So how's the rest of the gang doing?

_Arcadia Says:  
_Mari here. We're all doing fine, cutie pie. I must say though, Neo here has gotten pretty powerful, I'd be ready for the next match with him.

Tai shook his head, Girls were hard enough to understand, but Mari was on another whole plan herself.

_Arcadia Says:_

Hey, Taichi. This is Sigma. I hope you like some of the upgrades I sent to you for your computer.

_Orange Dragon of Courage Says:_

Yeah they were great, still learning how to use some of the programs though. I must say, being able to zoom up on the digital world is pretty intense though. I've wasted hours just staring at it's beauty.

_Arcadia Says:  
_Those aren't really hours wasted then. Hideto here, Warg and Melga wanted me to tell Agumon thank you for forging those upgrades for them. They're enjoying them immensely... but could you have Agumon cut down on Melga's missile supply. He seems to think that just because he has them, he has to use them.

_Orange Dragon of Courage _Says:  
ROFL. Sure I'll tell him. As for Melga, sorry, can't help you there buddy.

_Arcadia Says:_

Sigma here, there seems to be some sort of interference, Taichi. I'm going to cut us off so it doesn't cut the connection. That will have some backlash problems.

_Acadia Says:_

Oh, and Tell my sister hi... won't you Taichi?

_Orange Dragon of Courage:  
_Alright... I'll talk or see you guys later.

With that, Neo and the North Tamers signed off. Taichi sat back in his chair and looked over at Agumon, who was holding his paw.

"Agumon... are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know Taichi." Agumon said, his paw hurting. He went over and showed Tai.

Tai looked down at his paw, a scar that wasn't there before was now present on his claw... in the shape of a Hazard sign.


End file.
